


my heart beats for you

by hyuckjin



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Confusion, Doubt, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Questioning, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckjin/pseuds/hyuckjin
Summary: naruto. sasuke's mind repeated like a mantra, as if he was praying. naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	my heart beats for you

the blonde observed the look in the older's eyes.

he decided mentally that it was better than nothing. it was better than seeing his back as he walked away, it was better than questioning himself if the taller was safe.

naruto smiled, folding his arms behind his head. sasuke rolled his eyes, turning around to start walking. he no longer ran away from his overwhelming feelings though, he walked next to the source of these.

the question was still there. why was the younger so determined? in a way, sasuke believed himself to be unworthy of the fond gaze naruto gave him.

_no_ , he knew it. he didn't deserve to be on the end of such warm actions. 

he didn't deserve his tears or his friendship, less the answer of the question that haunted him every night. waking up from blurry dreams that were also very clear, the screams, a strange figure following him that looked much like himself.

_seeing you carry that burden on your shoulders, it hurts_

those words coming from- his _friend_ left him speechless.

could it be, he feels the same way i do?

**why do you try so hard for me?**

the raven-haired boy's heartbeat was loud, his eyes burned and his right cheek was sore from naruto's punch. the blonde smiled.

_because you're my friend_

friend. his heart beat fastly and sasuke knew it was for him. naruto. loud, passionate, and stupid naruto.

it was there when he realized. his blue eyes, the way they became smaller when he laughed, his voice and how his name sounded special falling from his lips, his chubby cheeks when he ate candy and ramen, his determination, his bravery, the way he turned his weaknesses into strength, his tan skin and his striking hair.

naruto. sasuke's mind repeated like a mantra, as if he was praying. _naruto_. 

sasuke lifted a brow seeing the shorter follow him.

"what do you think you're doing, usaratonkachi?

naruto pouted. sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to not laugh at his ridiculous face.

"walking, can't you see, teme?" naruto turned his head the other way.

"hn" was the only thing the older said.

nothing had changed. they were still the same kids. naruto couldn't be quiet, he loved ramen, he still looked for sasuke with his eyes everytime. sasuke was so reserved and quiet, his obsession with fire was also still there. the word usaratonkachi left his mouth everytime naruto so much as looked at him. yes, nothing had changed yet it wasn't the same as years ago. 

_sasuke uchiha. your home is here, with me. i think about you ever since i first saw you. sasuke, you're also lonely, right? i can see my reflection in your dark eyes. we're so different yet so alike. don't you think so? your home is with me. sasuke, let's lay down and talk about everything. anything you want, teme._ _w_ _e don't have to say anything, you know my heart and i know yours. i'll take care of you. i'll protect you. that's what friends do, right?_

the moonlight made sasuke's eyes shine even more. the wind ruffled their hairs gently and the crickets sang to the stars.

**to you, what exactly does 'friend' mean?**

the pale boy's question caught him off guard. there was a glint in his almond eyes. naruto realized silently that sasuke knew something he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i'm back again with the shortest fucking piece of work eva lol,, 
> 
> what do u think it is tht sasuke knows but naruto doesn't???
> 
> they r just idiots tht don't know they r gay and in love, ur honor.........,,,,  
> hope u enjoy this scrap. rlly just wanted to get it out of my drafts nd truly any comment, it b constructive or positive helps me get better inspiration so go all out!!! <333 thx if ur reading this


End file.
